If Steve Trevor lived
by QueenAnneboleyn1533
Summary: a brief story about if Steve Trevor lived and what his life would have been like with Diana


If Steve Trevor lived….

Steve Trevor and Diana Prince

Steve woke up and saw that his plane had crashed. He had lost his legs from the bomb, and only his upper body had survived. He crawled on the ground and managed to get on top of a rock. He breathed heavy and tried to gain his strength back. Diana had finished her fight with Ares and spotted him. She was so happy she could not put it into words. She came over to him and hugged him tightly.

'I was so scared, I thought you had perished"

"It's okay," he said as he touched her cheek. " I'm okay"

'No, you're not." She then lifted him up and flew him to the hospital where they tried extremely hard to fix him up. As Diana feared he would not make it, and she would then have to face heartbreak a second time, she was relieved to hear that a doctor had some good news. They were able to give him artificial legs. Steve then approached Diana with his new legs, he gave a slight grin and hit his cane against them, " stiff" he laughed.

She hugged him tightly once more. She embraced him so hard that his face turned red, making it a tad hard for him to breathe.

'Choking, not breathing " he jokingly said.

She then released him and took the watch out of her pocket, " you'll probably want this back."

He smiled, "no I want you to have it." They then walked out of the hospital together, after a few hours of surgery.

" Oh, I have an idea!" said Diana, "let's get ice cream."

"Well it's a better addiction than smoking," Steve said quietly to himself

The two then sat down and both ordered chocolate fudge

"I meant what I said before."

'What was that" said Diana stuffing her face.

'I love you. I don't think I can't love anyone else more than you"

'I don't know Steve, I must save the world and be their hero"

'You're MY hero. You beat Ares. Please give me a chance. Marry me"

"What does that mean?"

'Marry me? Well, It means that two people are loyal to each other, they love each other, possibly even live together. Perhaps even have a child"

'Two"

"Is that a yes?" he said with excitement in his eyes.

'Yes. But I am just afraid it will interfere with my life, and if I gain any more enemies they will attempt to kill you, to get to me. I am afraid of more changes. I am already very far away from home"

Steve then smashed the table

"Why are you so angry"

"I'm… I'm not"

Steve then looked up, his face red with fury his eyes."

"Hello, sister."

"No, that is… that is impossible. ENCHANTRESS?!"

"It sucks, doesn't it. I am your boyfriend on the outside but then inside I am your own kind. What were you saying before about enemies killing him? To get to you?

He then took a knife and tried to stab his stomach

'Stop" she ordered him "leave him alone!"

"Fine, 'PRINCESS."

She then took the knife and very quickly tried to stab her as well, but in the blink of an eye, she twisted his arms and threw him out the window. The glass scattered throughout the floor. Diana saw him, lying outside on the ground. A nearly broken husk.

"Remember darling. You're not harming me. You're harming your lovely Steve. The love of your life. Or at least he could be if you had said yes."

The body then paused and began to violently shake, as if Enchantress was being forced out of Steve's body.

His voice then began to break through, "GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU DEMON!"

The Enchantress then began to scream as she could be seen leaving Steve's body, clawing her way out as if she was being tormented, and was trying to escape for her life.

"DIANA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE! MARK MY WORDS!"

"Go ahead"

"You won't touch her" Steve struggled to say

She then disappeared, as if she was never there, to begin with, but as Diana rushed over to Steve to make sure he was okay, she saw what Enchantress had done to him.

Steve now had supernatural strength. He was larger and appeared to have supernatural strength and Diana just could not stop staring at him. He then looked at Diana

"I could be your sidekick"

"No, you could be my husband too. I have never defeated anyone so quickly. We will work as one.'

"Agreed"

The two then kissed and set out to start their new lives together. Diana agreed to marry him and they married shortly after. Months passed. They then decided, after seeing plenty of babies on the street, that it was time for a child. Diana then got pregnant and not too long after she realized they would have a boy.

"It's good that in America they don't send boys into the world because that is what happens in Themyscira."

"No sweetheart, we are keeping him and perhaps be naming him Steven Jr."

"Yes, we will"

He then sat down in front of her

'What are you doing"

"Talking to the baby'

"How? He is inside me"

"Like this, ' hey buddy. It's your dad here" he then paused and smiled at Diana " you have the greatest mother in the world and i love her with all my heart."

"I love you too Steve. I don't know what I would do if you disappeared from my life"

"Well" he then stood up and held her hands " I'm not leaving anytime soon, I can promise you that," he said as he passionately looked into her eyes.


End file.
